Artistic creations, such as drawings, paintings and photographs, are often presented for display by placing the creation in a suitable frame. Often, the artist selects the frame based upon several factors including style, protective capability, and functionality. The styles chosen reflect the individual artist's tastes in order to enhance the overall artwork appearance. Costs of frames vary widely according to the complexity of the frame chosen as well as the materials selected. Frame functionality, however, has generally remained unchanged. Classically, simple wooden frames have been used. In recent years, new advances have been made in the arts in general and in photography in particular, wherein very large scale drawings, paintings and photographs that need protection can now be produced and marketed. These large scale artworks are typically attached to museum board, acrylic sheets, pressboard, or plain aluminum, and then are placed in a frame.
Current frame configurations used for large scale pieces of art, however, have significant limitations. Current frame configurations have a first drawback, wherein the artwork bows, expands and contracts over time due to temperature and humidity, requiring reframing during the lifetime of the artwork. For large-scale artistic works, the movement becomes more pronounced as the size increases.
Wooden frames can also disturb the artwork by accumulating moisture into the wooden frame matrix. Moreover, wood is susceptible to fungus, mold and insects which can also readily negatively impact the artwork. Traditional frames are also limited in the presentation of the artwork. From the viewers perspective, the frame is on the outer surface, a mat is next presented, followed by the artwork. Presentation of the artwork, therefore, is dependent upon this predefined configuration and no capability for differing perspectives are achieved through these classical designs.
There is a need to create a frame which will be capable of supporting and presenting works of art, such as large scale photographs, in a new manner.
There is a further need for a frame system which minimizes sag and other unwanted movement, thereby not detrimentally impacting the artwork framed.
There is still also a further need for a frame which is economical to produce and which is adaptable to support different sized pieces of art.
There is also a need for a frame that functions to diminish common environmental problems, such as pollution, fungus, mold and insects.
There is also a need to provide a frame that allows a work of art to be supported in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
There is a further need to provide a frame that will have a structural system which may be scaled to allow for different sized works of art to be supported by the frame.